In The Living Years
by rockharpist89
Summary: It's supposed to be sad, but everything in these is the song. It's based on the song 'The Living Years' by Mike and the Mechanics. I used to love this song. Enjoy.


~*~*~*~*~*~ I personally hope you guys like this, this is like my first attempt (hopes it's not a bad attempt) at a song fic and I am kind of hoping it's as sad as I want it to be. It's based on Tidus' point of view about his dad, Jecht. I also really like this song and maybe I can become talented enough to make a song fic fitted around the song The Anthem by Good Charlotte!!! (Yeah right I'm never gonna be that smart!:P) Just making fun of myself before I get to writing, anyway I hope you enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus was sleeping calmly, lying in a dark room, in a travel agency in the Calm Lands. But just cause he looked calm didn't mean that his dreams were calm.  
  
***In Tidus' Dream*** A song is playing and a young Tidus was sitting on the docks, looking out towards the ocean towards Jecht and a few of his dad's friends practicing blitz.  
  
~ Every generation Blames the one before And all of their frustrations Come beating on your door ~  
  
The ball comes flying towards the young Tidus and lands somewhere behind him. He gets up and goes to get it, he picks it up and turns towards his dad and the team, waiting for Tidus to throw the ball back. "He can't do it, he's too small, I'll go get it." Jecht said and Tidus stepped forward throwing the ball up in the air.  
  
~ I know that I'm a prisoner To all my Father held so dear I know that I'm a hostage To all his hopes and fears I just wish I could have told him in the living years ~  
  
The little Tidus hit the ball and succeeded in getting out in the water, but not very far. Jecht laughed as he picked the ball up, 5 feet into the water past the docks, "I told he couldn't throw far, he'll never be as good as his old man, cause I'm the best." Tidus slumped back down on the wooden boards, looking out as they resumed practice, only a few words resounding in his head.  
  
~ Crumpled bits of paper Filled with imperfect thought Stilted conversations I'm afraid that's all we've got ~  
  
'You can't do it kid.' was all the little Tidus could hear in his head as his dad jumped up in the air, out of the water, doing a perfect Jecht shot and smiling at the teams amazed faces. "I hate you." Tidus said out loud, even though nobody heard him it made him feel better.  
  
~ You say you just don't see it He says it's perfect sense You just can't get agreement In this present tense We all talk a different language Talking in defense  
  
Say it loud, say it clear You can listen as well as you hear It's too late when we die To admit we don't see eye to eye ~  
  
"Mommy!" the young Tidus shouted. "Just a sec dear." "You better go to him, he might cry again if you don't." the young Tidus looked at his dad, flushed and wishing he was big enough to beat his dad up. "Mommy!"  
  
~ So we open up a quarrel Between the present and the past We only sacrifice the future It's the bitterness that lasts  
  
So don't yield to the fortunes You sometimes see as fate It may have a new perspective On a different day And if you don't give up, and don't give in You may just be OK. ~  
  
The young Tidus was trying to hit a blitzball, wishing he could prove his dad wrong, wishing he could to the stupid Jecht shot, man would he show everybody one of these days.  
  
~ Say it loud, say it clear You can listen as well as you hear It's too late when we die To admit we don't see eye to eye ~  
  
The older Tidus looked up at the Zanarkand skyscrapers and wished he could have showed his dad how much better he was.  
  
~ I wasn't there that morning When my Father passed away I didn't get to tell him All the things I had to say ~  
  
A much older Tidus was looking down at the baby with a sense of love, noticing that the baby had his fathers face. He frowned. Remembering how much Jecht put him and his mom through.  
  
~ I think I caught his spirit Later that same year I'm sure I heard his echo In my baby's new born tears I just wish I could have told him in the living years  
  
Say it loud, say it clear You can listen as well as you hear It's too late when we die To admit we don't see eye to eye ~  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Tidus woke screaming. "Tidus? Are you ok, is everything alright?" "Sorry, Yuna, everything is fine, it was just a dream. . ." Tidus replied. "What were you dreaming about?" Yuna questioned looking at him with a worried and saddened face. "My dad- why?" "You're crying. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ So? How was it? I'd like to know, please review; I'm even apt to know what you don't like so maybe I can fix it. Let me know! Myl~( 


End file.
